herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Fictionalized Gals
Warner Bros. Lola_Bunny.png|Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) Dot_.png|Dot Warner (Animaniacs) Shareena_Wickett.jpg|Shareena Wickett (Detention) Wyldstyle_full_body.png|Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Dorothy_Gale.png|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) HeroGirl.jpg|Hero Girl (The Polar Express) DC Comics Wonder_Woman-674.jpg|Wonder Woman 4696624-batgirl.jpg|Batgirl Supergirl-3458.jpg|Supergirl Raven_render.png|Raven 5432011-starfire_lr12.jpg|Starfire Cartoon Network Index-1.png|Angie (Level Up) The_accuracy_of_posing.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Yumi.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Mandy.png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Reg_margaret.png|Margaret Smith (Regular Show) Deedee.png|Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) Dex_mom_174x252.png|Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) Numbuh 3 transparent.png|Kuki Sanban (Codename: Kids Next Door) Numbuh 5.png|Abigail Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door) Ashi_from_Samurai_Jack_(Redeemed).png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Hanna-Barbera Velma 1.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo franchise) Daphne 1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Wacky-penelope-pitstop.gif|Penelope Pitshop (Wacky Racer) Josie and the Pussycats.gif|Josie and the Pussycats (team) Smurfette123.png|Smurfette (The Smurfs 1981) Judy-jetson-2001.jpg|Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) Pebbles-Flintstone6.jpg|Pebbles Flintstone (The Flinstones) Robyn_fullbody.png|Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) Tara from The Herculoids.jpg|Tara (The Herculoids) Birdgirl (Birdman and the Galaxy Trio).jpeg|Birdgirl (Birdman and the Galaxy Trio) New Line Cinema Eowyn.jpg|Eowyn (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) Eltariel.jpg|Etariel (Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor) kitty from dumb and dumber cartoon.jpeg|Kitty (Dumb and Dumber cartoon) Lauren-Holly-image-lauren-holly-36390116-1000-650.png|Mary Swanson (Dumb and Dumber) Tina Carlyle gold dress.jpg|Tine Carlyle (The Mask 1995 movie) Vanessa Austin Powers.jpg|Vanessa Kensington (Austin Powers) B-1526020488.jpg|Jessica Matthews (Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd) Midway Games/NetherRealm Studios Sonya_Blade_MK11.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) Kitana_mk11.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) Jade MK11.png|Jade (Mortal Kombat series) Cassie mk11.png|Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat series) Disney Minnie_Mouse.png|Minnie Mouse (Disney Universe) Detona-Ralph-31.jpeg|Sergeant Calhoun (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) Abigail Chase Natl Treasure DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (Disney's National Treasure series) Zoe Plummer.jpg|Zoe Plummer (The Pacifier) 2017-01-05_23-04-49.png|Peyton Kelly (The Game Plan) Sophie_in_the_live_action_film.png|Sophie (The BFG) Nala.png|Nala (The Lion King) Disney Princess Snow White 2009.jpg|Snow White (Disney) Cinderelly.png|Cinderella (Disney) Aurora.jpg|Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) Ariel 2`.png|Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Belle transparent.png|Belle (Beauty and the Beast) Princess_Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) Pocahontas01.jpg|Pocahontas (Disney's Pocahontas) Mulan.3.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Tiana PatF.png|Tiana Rapunzel pose.png|Rapunzel (Disney) Princess Merida.jpg|Merida (Disney) Elsa_Anna_pose_1.jpg|Princess Anna (right) and Queen Elsa (left) (Disney's Frozen) Moana Waialiki.png|Moana Waialiki Disney Junior 9FF420DE-C336-407A-9914-C71C720B2845.png|Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) Charlie-and-lola-51a9b41a32342.png|Lola Sonner (Charlie and Lola) ElenaOfAvalor.png|Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) 5D34C2F4-72CB-4026-8F07-14755D4E9170.jpeg|Pollie Pi (Rolie Polie Olie) Princess_Isabel.jpg|Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) 709DB0B7-8D1D-42E1-B87B-B74E6CB195E6.png|JoJo Tickle (JoJo's Circus) Fifi_(RPO).jpg|Fifi (Rolie Polie Olie) Marvel Kamala_Khan_Marvel_Rising.png|Ms. Marvel Psylocke_AA.png|Psylocke (X-Men) Rogue_new_costume.jpg|Rogue (X-Men) 4Invisible_Woman.png|Invisible Woman Spider-Gwen_Vol_2_2_Chiang_Variant_Textless.jpg|Spider-Gwen Lucasfilm Princess_Leia_Large_Gun_Close.jpg|Leia Organa (Star Wars original trilogy) Images205TIDPR.jpg|Padmé Amidala (Star Wars prequel trilogy) Ahsoka_Render.png|Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Rey Sq.jpg|Rey (Star Wars sequel trilogy) Blaster Sabine Render.png|Sabine Wren (Star Wars Rebels) SWResistance-TorraDoza.jpeg|Torra Doza (Star Wars: Resistance) Marion.png|Marion Ravenwood (Indiana Jones franchise) Beverly_Switzler.jpg|Beverly Switzler (Howard the Duck 1986 movie) Marianne-0.png|Marianne (Strange Magic) 44b26ff131d58a0b0eaf8bfc44c3aa64--knot-bun-fantasy-movies.jpg|Sorsha (Willow) 20th Century Fox Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) 200px-Louise render.png|Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Character main Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine (Blue Sky Studios' Epic) Tara Boumdeay.png|Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes cartoon) Turanga Leela.png|Leela (Futurama) Crysta's endearing grin.png|Crysta (Ferngully) jeannie-harper-life-with-louie-37.5.jpg|Jeannie Harper (Life with Louie) Tumblr_m2e0cjpjEn1r1fm8jo1_500.jpg|Akima Kunimoto (Titan A.E.) Anastasia (Don Bluth).png|Anastasia Romanov (Don Blurh's Anastasia) Don Bluth's Thumbelina.png|Thumbelina (Don Bluth character) Dbebulmamain.jpg|Bulma (Dragonball Evolution) FC2463D8-B660-40C1-BA35-163017DB6D52.jpeg|Alita (Alita: Battle Angel) Lucy McClane.png|Lucy McClane (Die Hard series) Neytiri.png|Heytiri (James Cameron's Avatar series) KingKidfeature5.jpg|Kaye (The Kid Who Would Be King) Ellen Ripley.png|Ellen Ripley (Alien series) Touchstone Pictures 41785_30176049348_8313_n.jpg|Sally (Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) Jessica_Rabbit.png|Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Adventuresinbabysitting4..jpeg|Sara Anderson (Adventures in Babysitting 1987 original) BVS Entertainment Mitzy.jpg|Mitzy (The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs) Char 97930.jpg|Anakonda (Xyber 9: New Dawn) 19938a3a85e8ad1355956a9bfe1a59b7.jpg|Princess Tenko (Saban's Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic) Agnes 'Fidget' Wilson.jpeg|Fidget (Action Man 2000 cartoon) SIP Animation ATOM lioness.jpeg|Lioness (A.T.O.M. – Alpha Teens on Machines) Will WITCH.jpg|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) Azul 1.jpeg|Azul (Combo Ninos) Pilar (Combo Ninos).jpeg|Pilar (Combo Ninos) 63f460d1ab36afd07050eb111f49bf2a.jpg|Marina (Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid) Lola (The Tofus).jpeg|Lola (The Tofus) Marianna (Saban's Around the World in Eighty Dreams).jpeg|Marianna (Saban's Around the World in Eighty Dreams) Folia (Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels).jpeg|Folia (Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels) Jetix Srmthfg wiki promo nova.jpg|Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) Yin floating.png|Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) 8FFFDF1D-A2BA-4409-AD4D-BF93E9634673.jpeg|Deets (Get Ed) Tatsunoko Jun.jpg|Jun the Swan (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) Vlcsnap-2009-12-07-02h50m01s29.png|Trixie (Speed Racer) Mattel Barbie_real.jpg|Barbie E915F4FC-D19F-454C-8C41-0C1037B6172E.png|Kelly (Barbie series) 4DF9222C-64D3-494F-9D87-95860F3455E3.png|Keeya (Kelly Dream Club) 4D933729-0C3A-49A5-966B-AB22C0CEDC75.png|Chelsie (Kelly Dream Club) 48538B3D-568F-476F-A34B-3FBF2E8A4748.png|Ruby (Kelly Dream Club) Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara.png|Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) Elizabeth_Drosselmayer.jpg|Elizabeth Drosselmayer (Barbie in the Nutcracker) Peppermint_Girl.png|Peppermint Girl (Barbie in the Nutcracker) BarbieRapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) Penelope_(Barbie_as_Rapunzel).jpg|Penelope (Barbie as Rapunzel) Katrina_(Barbie).jpg|Princess Katrina (Barbie as Rapunzel) Lorena.png|Princess Lorena (Barbie as Rapunzel) Melody_Barbie.png|Princess Melody (Barbie as Rapunzel) Odette-Official-Still.jpg|Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) The_Fairy_Queen.jpg|Fairy Queen (Barbie of Swan Lake) 1D45B40A-7338-4F47-9814-2F2E2DC1EA5C.png|Lila (Barbie of Swan Lake) Carlita.png|Carlita (Barbie of Swan Lake) Anneliese.png|Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Queen Erika.png|Queen Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper) Queen_Genevieve.png|Queen Genevieve (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper) Serafina-barbie-movies-31945108-399-224.jpg|Serafina (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper) Elina-barbie-movies-25770077-1024-576.png|Elina (Barbie Fairytopia series) Annika.png|Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Princess_Brietta.jpg|Princess Brietta (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Shiiver_(Barbie).png|Shiver (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Cloud_Queen_Rayla.png|Cloud Queen Rayla (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Cloud_Princess_Rose.png|Cloud Princess Rose (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Cloud_Princess_Blush.png|Cloud Princess Blush (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Cloud_Princess_Lilac.png|Cloud Princess Lilac (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Genevieve.jpg|Princess Genevieve (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) Rosella.jpg|Princess Rosella (Barbie as the Island Princess) Liana12.png|Princess Liana (Barbie & The Diamond Castle) Filmationteela.jpg|Teela (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) She-ra.jpg|She-Ra (She-Ra: Princess of Power) Profile art - Apple White III.jpg|Apple White (Ever After High) Profile art - Duchess Swan.jpg|Duchess Swan (Ever After High) Profile art - Raven Queen.jpg|Raven Queen (Ever After High) DHX Media SarahPhillips-f.png|Sarah Phillips (Liberty's Kids) 180px-PennyStanding.jpg|Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) Madeline.jpg|Madeline Studio Ghibli Sheeta.jpg|Sheeta (Castle in the Sky) Princess-mononoke-princess-mononoke-16450786-1024-768.jpg|San (Princess Mononoke) Hitotsubashi Group Shueisha Bulma Piccolo Jr. saga.png|Bulma (Dragon Ball franchise) Chi-Chi_as_a_teenager.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball franchise) Videl_(dragon_ball_fighterz).png|Videl (Dragon Ball franchise) DBFZ_Android18_Portrait.png|Android #18 (Dragon Ball franchise) Sakura_Haruno_(Part_II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto franchise) Hinata Hyuga.png|Hinata Hyuga (Naruto franchise) Lisalisa_jojoeoh.png|Lisa Lisa (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure series) Jolyne ASB.jpg|Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure series) Transparent_Trish.png|Trish Una (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure series) Fist_of_the_north_star_kens_rage_2_conceptart_tjvuU.jpg|Lin (Fist of the North Star) Yuria.jpg|Yuria (Fist of the North Star) Sony Pictures 2C7D8830-8171-46E4-8F2C-725DEACB1494.jpeg|Dawn (The Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation) 0CD387EC-F8EF-4BC2-B45A-94D67BF5A808.png|Jenny Bennett (Monster House) Lisa.jpg|Lisa (Zathura) Mary_Jane_smiles_4.jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man Films) KylieGriffin01.png|Kylie Griffin (Extreme Ghostbusters) Sam_c2.png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatball) Mavis_Dracula_Render.png|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Jailbreak_emoji_movie.png|Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) Jade-03.gif|Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) Sara.png|Sara Spencer (Dinosaucer) Margalo.png|Margalo (Stuart Little series) Still-of-aileen-quinn-in-annie-(1982)-large-picture.jpg|Annie Bennett (Annie) 968full-jumanji-screenshot.jpg|Judy Shepherd (Jumanji) Lavagirl.png|Lavagirl (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) 73C739DD-832E-4B62-AEA0-16FACB0A8ACD.png|Emmy (Dragon Tales) NBCUniversal Universal 200683-2653-clp-950.jpg|Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Barbie_real.jpg|Barbie Courtney Babcock.png|Courtney Babcock (Paranorman) Coraline Jones.png|Coraline Jones (Coraline) E915F4FC-D19F-454C-8C41-0C1037B6172E.png|Kelly (Barbie series) 4DF9222C-64D3-494F-9D87-95860F3455E3.png|Keeya (Kelly Dream Club) 4D933729-0C3A-49A5-966B-AB22C0CEDC75.png|Chelsie (Kelly Dream Club) 48538B3D-568F-476F-A34B-3FBF2E8A4748.png|Ruby (Kelly Dream Club) Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara.png|Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) Elizabeth_Drosselmayer.jpg|Elizabeth Drosselmayer (Barbie in the Nutcracker) Peppermint_Girl.png|Peppermint Girl (Barbie in the Nutcracker) BarbieRapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) Penelope_(Barbie_as_Rapunzel).jpg|Penelope (Barbie as Rapunzel) Katrina_(Barbie).jpg|Princess Katrina (Barbie as Rapunzel) Lorena.png|Princess Lorena (Barbie as Rapunzel) Melody_Barbie.png|Princess Melody (Barbie as Rapunzel) Odette-Official-Still.jpg|Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) The_Fairy_Queen.jpg|Fairy Queen (Barbie of Swan Lake) 1D45B40A-7338-4F47-9814-2F2E2DC1EA5C.png|Lila (Barbie of Swan Lake) Carlita.png|Carlita (Barbie of Swan Lake) Anneliese.png|Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Queen Erika.png|Queen Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper) Queen_Genevieve.png|Queen Genevieve (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper) Serafina-barbie-movies-31945108-399-224.jpg|Serafina (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper) Elina-barbie-movies-25770077-1024-576.png|Elina (Barbie Fairytopia series) Annika.png|Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Princess_Brietta.jpg|Princess Brietta (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Shiiver_(Barbie).png|Shiver (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Cloud_Queen_Rayla.png|Cloud Queen Rayla (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Cloud_Princess_Rose.png|Cloud Princess Rose (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Cloud_Princess_Blush.png|Cloud Princess Blush (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Cloud_Princess_Lilac.png|Cloud Princess Lilac (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Genevieve.jpg|Princess Genevieve (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) Rosella.jpg|Princess Rosella (Barbie as the Island Princess) Liana12.png|Princess Liana (Barbie & The Diamond Castle) DreamWorks Ginger_Transparent.png|Ginger (Chicken's Run) Imageclarice.jpg|Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) Miriam_smiling_proudly.jpg|Miriam (The Prince of Egypt) Queen_Lillian.png|Queen Lillian (Shrek) Chel_(The_Road_to_El_Dorado).jpg|Chel (The Road to El Dorado) Princess_Fiona_(Ogre_form).jpg|Princess Fiona (Shrek) Tigress_looking_golden.jpeg|Tigress (Kung Fu Panda series) Karen_(Frosty_the_Snowman).png|Karen (Frosty the Snowman) Rita Malone.jpg|Rita Malone (Flushed Away) Jessica_Claus.jpg|Miss Jessica (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) Sally_(The_Cat_in_the_Hat).jpg|Sally Walden (The Cat in the Hat) SNK Heroine-athena.png|Athena Asamiya (SNK series) Mai-kofxiv.jpg|Mai Shiranui (SNK series) Heroine-yuri.png|Yuri Sakazaki (SNK series) King-kofxiv.jpg|King (SNK series) KOFXIV-Blue_Mary.jpg|Blue Mary (SNK series) Jenet-mi2.jpg|Bonne Jenet (SNK series) Angel-kofxiv.jpg|Angel (SNK series) 2181929-a.png|Arina Makihara (Waku Waku 7) MSD_-_Eri_Kasamoto.png|Eri Kasamoto (Metal Slug series) Nakoruru_(2019).png|Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown series) Shiki_Samurai_Shodown_(2019).png|Shiki (Samurai Shodown series) Iroha_queensgate.jpg|Iroha (Samurai Shodown series) Rimururu-sen.jpg|Rimururu (Samurai Shodown series) Jeanne_snkh1.png|Jeanne D'Arc (World Heroes series) MSD_-_Fio_Germi.png|Fio Germi (Metal Slug series) Ai-ngbc.jpg|Ai (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum) Sega Sammy Sega Amy_Rose_Lost_World.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog series) NiGHTS_characterart.jpg|Nights Cream_the_Rabbit-0.png|Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Blaze_the_Cat.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Bayonetta_SSBU.png|Bayonetta DOA5_Sarah_Render.png|Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter series) Candy-honey-fightingvipers-unknown-fan-artwork.jpg|Candy (Fighting Vipers series) ShenhuaInfobox3.png|Shenhua Ling (Shenmue series) NozomiArt.png|Nozomi Harsaki (Shenmue series) Capcom Chun-liclean.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter series) Cammyclean.png|Cammy White (Street Fighter series) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) Rose_SSFIV.png|Rose (Street Fighter series) Juri_Han_(SFV).png|Juri Han (Street Fighter series) Morrigan.jpg|Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers series) Img_chara_felicia.png|Felicia (Darkstalkers series) Hsien-Ko.png|Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers series) MM11Roll.png|Roll (Mega Man classic series) Ibuki.jpg|Ibuki (Street Fighter series) Yukiden_-_Oichi.jpg|Oichi (Sengoku BASARA) Yukiden_-_Naotora.jpg|Naotora Ii (Sengoku BASARA) Rubyheart-mv2.jpg|Ruby Heart (Marvel vs Capcom series) Maki-c3.jpg|Maki Genryusai (Final Fight series) JIll Valentine (RE5).png|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil series) EvoIngrid.png|Ingrid (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) Viacom Nickelodeon 365px-Sandy_Cheeks.svg.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) Wanda.jpg|Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) Mom.png|Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) Gaz-foot.jpg|Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim) Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Kittykatswell-character-web-desktop.png|Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Gallery_1469202606_helga.jpg|Helga G. Pataki (Hey! Arnold) Char_6165.jpg|Pamie (Adventures of the Little Koala) Hutchinson.png|Dr. Paula Hutchison (Rocko's Modern Life) Mirage Studios April.png|April O'Neil (TMNT) Hasbro 531f95726654a518348214.png|Sari Sumdac MikoNakadai_stockimage.jpg|Miko Nakadai Saban Entertainment/Saban Capital Group KimberlyHart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Trini_Kwan.jpg|Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Abby.gif|Abby (Cubix: Robots for Everyone) PRZ-Magazine-UK-Character - Tanya the Yellow Ranger - 1997.jpg|Tanya Sloan (Power Rangers Zeo) Katherine-New-Pink-Ranger-3M.jpg|Katherine Hillard (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Kaitlin Star.jpg|Kaitlin Star (VR Troopers) Josephine "Jo" McCormick.jpeg|Josephine McCormick (Big Bad Beetleborgs) Nelvana 2C7D8830-8171-46E4-8F2C-725DEACB1494.jpeg|Dawn (The Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation) MSB_S4_E2_275.jpg|Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus) Wanda_Li.jpg|Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) Ms._Valerie_Frizzle_1.jpg|Ms. Valerie Frizzle (The Magic School Bus) Office.png|Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) Keesha01.png|Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus) 14008025-9B6B-4238-91DD-4F2E1E6ABC24.jpeg|Baby Hug Bear (The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine) Me Bear.jpg|Me Bear (The Care Bears Big Wish Movie) Tumblr_m9g9z98blk1qa3oco.jpg|Kim (The Care Bears Movie) Gig-care-bears-journey-to-joke-a-lot-24.9.jpg|Gig (Care Bears Journey to Joke-a-Lot) 9FF420DE-C336-407A-9914-C71C720B2845.png|Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) 5D34C2F4-72CB-4026-8F07-14755D4E9170.jpeg|Pollie Pi (Rolie Polie Olie) 2F4FF223-EB34-4C81-8E0C-977E76CDD1B0.png|Gentle Heart Lamb (Care Bears series) 0014DB68-8C73-47B5-8C08-B51D45AF9C6B.jpeg|Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears series) Jackie_(Cyberchase).jpg|Jackie (Cyberchase) Inez.jpeg|Inez (Cyberchase) Maggie_(Maggie_and_the_Ferocious_Beast).png|Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) Lotsa.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears series) Fifi_(RPO).jpg|Fifi (Rolie Polie Olie) PlayStation Carmelita_Fox.png|Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper series) Keira_from_Jak_X_render.png|Keira Hagai (Jak and Daxter series) Tess_2.png|Tess (The Last of Us) Talwyn.png|Talwyn Apogee (Jak and Daxter series) Koei Tecmo Stars_-_Kasumi.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) DOA5 Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) Sun_Shangxiang_(DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Dynasty Warriors series) The_Qiaos.jpg|Two Qiaos (Dynasty Warriors series) Yueying_(DW9).png|Huang Yueying (Dynasty Warriors series) Xingcai_(DW9).png|Empress Zhang (Dynasty Warriors series) Bao_Sanniang_(DW9).png|Bao Sanniang (Dynasty Warriors series) Wang_Yuanji_(DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Dynasty Warriors series) Guan_Yinping_(DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Dynasty Warriors series) Lu_Lingqi_(DW9).png|Lu Lingqi (Dynasty Warriors series) Xiahouji_(DW9).png|Lady Xiahou (Dynasty Warriors series) Naotora_Ii_-_DoA5LR.png|Naotora Ii (Samurai Warriors series) Square Enix Tifa_Lockhart.png|Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) Kh2-yuffie.png|Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) Kairi_KHII.png|Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series) 286px-Aqua_KH0.2.png|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts series) Konami Meryl_Sylverburgh.jpg|Meryl Silverburgh (Metal Gear series) Pastel (Twin Bee).jpeg|Pastel (TwinBee series) Cha emi img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution) Reiko 01.png|Reiko Hinomoto (Rumble Rose series) Nanami01.gif|Nanami (Suikoden series) Hudson Soft Pink_Bomberman_R.png|Pink Bomberman (Bomerman series) BR4HumanNagib.png|Nagi the Spurious (Bloody Roar series) Shout 4.png|Shout (Bomberman Jetters) Princess Tina (Adventure Island).jpeg|Princess Tina (Adventure Island series) AliceHumanBRX.jpg|Alice Tsukagami (Bloody Roar series) JennyHumanBRX.jpg|Jenny Burtory (Bloody Roar series) ShinaHuman2BRX.jpg|Shina (Bloody Roar series) Nintendo PeachSSBU.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) Daisy_SSBU.png|Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros) Rosalina_&_Luma_SSBU.png|Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros) Zelda_SSBU.png|Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Samus_SSBU.png|Samus Aran (Metroid series) Dixie_Kong.png|Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong series) Krystal8.jpg|Krystal (Star Fox series) Palutena_SSBU.png|Palutena (Kid Icarus series) Paula.png|Paula Jones (EarthBound series) Tharja_(FE13_Artwork).png|Tharja (Fire Enblem series) Camilla_art.png|Camilla (Fire Enblem series) Bandai Namco Ms. Pac-man (Official Image) 2.png|Ms. Pac-Man Ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken series) Nina_Williams_-_Alternative_CG_Art_Image_-_T6_BR.jpg|Nina Williams (Tekken series) Anna_Williams_TBV.jpg|Anna Williams (Tekken series) SC6_Sophitia.jpg|Sophitia Alexandra (Soul Calibur series) SC6 Taki.jpg|Taki (Soul Calibur series) 300px-Sc5_pub_2d_ivy1-copy.jpg|Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur series) 300px-Alisa Bosconovitch TTT2.png|Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken series) Cassandra-alexandra-in-soul-calibur-4-jpg.jpg|Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur series) Arc System Works DizzyRev.png|Dizzy (Guilty Gear) May GGXrd Portrait1.png|May (Guilty Gear) Baiken REV 2.png|Baiken (Guilty Gear) Noel Vermillion (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) Taokaka (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Taokaka (BlazBlue) Activision Blizzard Activision Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicot) Reignited elora.jpg|Elora (Spyro series) 290px-Stealth Elf Image.jpg|Stealth Elf (Skylanders series) Cassidy Sharp.jpeg|Cassidy Sharp (Darkwatch) Kurenai.png|Kurenai (Red Ninja: End of Honor) Blizzard Entertainment 2878740-InfestedKerrigan_SC2_Art4.jpg|Sarah Kerrigan (StarCraft series) Tracer portrait.png|Tracer (Overwatch) Microsoft OrchidRender2_zps59d82203.png|Black Orchid (Killer Instinct series) 1000px-HumbaWumbaN&B2.jpg|Humba Wumba (Banjo-Kazooie) Berri.png|Berri (Conker) Tooty.png|Tooty (Banjo-Kazooie) Ubisoft Barbara infobox.png|Barbara (Rayman series) Jade bge.jpg|Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) Farah Profile Render-1-.png|Princess Farah (Prince of Persia series) Kaileena Two Thrones.png|Kaileena (Prince of Persia series) Category:Blog posts